User talk:The Tom
Hi, this is The Tom's talk page, i'm a bureaucrat on the wiki so i'm here to help, if you have any problems or questions about the wiki or another subject please leave a message below and i'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Chat I think that we should use the forums to get the community opinion, although the chat would sure make the communication much quicker (if it would work properly for once :D) --Anon(Talk) 18:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom join the chat.[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 18:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh that sucks.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 18:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom, are you gonna get that chicago lightning suit?[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You probaly heard about the wedding going on in England.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Eh, by the way, do have any ideas on how to earn money?[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) "A job" oh please that's too boring.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahh thats too stupid, I'm already thinking of an idea.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, sorry to bother, but I hought having the dossier image from the official site might look a bit more professional. Considering Red Dead Wiki did the same thing, I thought it might be a good direction. Any thoughts? Helestip 18:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake. - Helestip 22:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you know of any other clothing options in the game like trenchcoats? or is it just the suits?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I sent a request for an account deletion using the special contact, hope they can shoot, if they can change usernames, change the new wikia look and create chat I'm pretty sure they can delete an account.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 08:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Out of the ordenariy, have you ever been to the Grouches Wiki?[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tom that vadal from the Mass Effect Wiki, vandalize my profile and one of the other pages.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the dude has problems, by the way I sent in Wikia for them to delete al of my accounts including this one.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yup.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) To me it's bullshit on how I found another username "4th hale" and "4th Hale" and they said it's not a problem, and I can't change, and yes I have created another account.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Where do I go to create a user template, do I go here?[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you know if you can get trenchcoats in this game, or is it just suits?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 18:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This waiting for that game is killing me.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 23:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom you know that girl I told you about, the one I want to know pain right?[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I had a funny idea, usually at the end of the school year the teachers say what are you're dreams for the future, remembering names well if they ask me I'll say "My name is Seth, I hate lots of things and I perticually don't like anything or anyone, what I have is not a dream cause I will make it a reality, I'm gonna kill a certain someone to restore my family's honor."[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I got a message from wikia, saying they can'y delete an account, but disabled it.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 10:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) By any chance do you know how to create templates, I need them for the Bruce Lee Wiki.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 11:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ĺаncer1289 I'm afraid we might see more of this guy in the future :( I've been cleaning-up his vandalism on a couple of wikis on Friday, and appearently he didn't like that, so he created an account that looks exactly the same as mine. Fortunately, I spotted his edits before he was able to cause much trouble. Another fortunate thing (for me) is that he stopped at that one account and moved back to impersonating Lancer1289. Hopefully he'll get tired of this and realize he's wasting his and other people's time by doing this. But until that time comes, we'll need to be on a lookout for his edits and report all of his accounts to the VSTF so they can quickly revert all of his edits and give him a nice ban. --Anon(Talk) 16:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I really can't understand, how somebody can hate a wiki (or a user) so much, that they'll give up so much of their time just to give them a bed name. : I've read Lancers talk page, and I feel really sorry for him. I can't even understand what he's going through :( Although, if it's anything like what I experienced when I first saw the guy impersonating me, then he must be going through some nerve wrecking timer right now. : I had a great weekend, except, I almost cut my leg off with a chain saw and all my muscles hurt from all the ax swinging and log carrying. ''No pain, no gain :D : P.S. While I was writing this, he just attacked a couple of more wikis, fortunately an unregistered user sent me a message about it, so I was able to clean it us quickly. --Anon(Talk) 17:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I reported both of his new accounts to the VSTF. --Anon(Talk) 17:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I can see why some people can be fooled into thinking he's doing it, since it's hard to think straight when you're angry at something. ::: Don't worry about being inactive, school is always more important than this place :) --Anon(Talk) 16:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Worth buying Mafia II? I noticed that you're like an admin in the Mafia wiki. I was just wondering since it looks good, is Mafia II worth the buy? I've heard it's good but also that it's bad and short. What is the approximate running time for it because it looks fantastic but I want a game that's replayable and lenghty. MetallicaFTW. 07:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Reaching 2,000 edits is a great goal, but I seem to remember being blocked for a similar reason. ;) Also do you know if you can wear trench coats in the game?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I try to make the troll leave you alone, but apparently he's still add it.[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 20:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to hate those damn badges.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 18:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank god, also can I put that admin navabox template on my profile?[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 20:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Nothing for Rollback Users huh :(, these adds on wikia are really annoying, I don't see the point in them.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 22:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I see, also either way I'm starting my edits work on the Bruce Lee wiki, now some of the BFW, are planning on going there.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 22:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but still it bugs me for some reason, that's why I offer you b'crat rights for that wikia, normally because you and I do get along, it just seems werid for them going on to my wikia. Either that or I'm paranoid.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 22:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Seeing his blog and how they want to join is funny.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale'']] (talk) 11:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)